Okręt podwodny
Okręt podwodny - uzbrojona jednostka pływająca, okręt konstrukcyjnie przystosowany do wykonywania zadań i operacji wojskowych zarówno na wodzie jak i pod wodą, głównie do zwalczania innych okrętów oraz patrolowania akwenów morskich i oceanicznych. Okręty podwodne zdolne są do samodzielnego zanurzania i wynurzania oraz kontrolowanego pływania pod wodą przez długi czas, a także do prowadzenia w tym środowisku walki oraz innych działań operacyjnych.thumb|280px|Współczesny okręt podwodny konstrukcji rosyjskiej Okręty podwodne poruszają się na powierzchni wody dzięki wykorzystaniu zasad fizycznych rządzących pływalnością i statecznością. Zanurzają się i utrzymują głębokość zanurzenia przez kontrolowane osiągnięcie pływalności ujemnej, a następnie zerowej za pomocą wypełnienia wodą zza okrętu zbiorników balastowych. Wynurzają się na powierzchnię dzięki wypchnięciu wody ze zbiorników balastowych na zewnątrz aby osiągając pływalność dodatnią. Napęd jednostek tej klasy zapewniany jest najczęściej przez silniki wysokoprężne (Diesla) - podczas wynurzenia i silniki elektryczne w zanurzeniu, które za pośrednictwem przekładni i wału napędowego obracają śruby napędowe. Niektóre okręty są napędzane przez reaktory atomowe. Większość współczesnych okrętów podwodnych, które są przeznaczone do zwalczania innych okrętów podwodnych i nawodnych jest uzbrojonych w torpedy, a niektóre znacznie większe okręty podwodne przeznaczone do atakowania celów naziemnych również w pociski rakietowe. W celach samoobrony są często uzbrajane w przeciwlotnicze przenośne zestawy rakietowe, a wcześniej w karabiny maszynowe.thumb|280px|Obraz z XVII wieku przedstawiający łódź Corneliusa Drebbela Historia: Za prekursora budowy nowoczesnych okrętów podwodnych umownie uznaje się Amerykanina Johna Hollanda, który jako pierwszy na świecie skonstruował okręt podwodny z napędem silnikowym zarówno w położeniu nawodnym, jak i podwodnym. Jednak już wcześniej ludzkość co najmniej od czasów Aleksandra Macedońskiego zafascynowana była możliwością pływania pod wodą. Szybko też pojawiły się propozycje wykorzystania jednostek zdolnych do zanurzenia do ataku na wrogie okręty lub porty. Wczesne konstrukcje tego typu były jednak efektem talentu poszczególnych entuzjastów, nie zaś przemyślanego planu władców i państw. Pierwszym człowiekiem, którego konstrukcja udanie przepłynęła pod wodą, był holenderski inżynier Cornelius Drebbel. W 1623 roku jego napędzana przez 12 wioślarzy łódź odbyła podwodny rejs wzdłuż rzeki Tamizy w Londynie zanurzając się na głębokość 15 stóp. Pomimo, że świadkowie opisali wydarzenie, nie zachowały się żadne opisy ani rysunki techniczne konstrukcji. W 1634 roku francuski duchowny, ojciec Marina Mersenne, jako pierwszy uznał, że łódź podwodna powinna mieć okrągły przekrój oraz symetryczny kształt wrzecionowaty, a najlepszym możliwym materiałem użytym do budowy konstrukcji będzie metal (proponował miedź) zamiast drewna. Uważał, że taka konstrukcja najlepiej wytrzyma ciśnienie oraz zachowa zdolność manewrową. Mersenne znacznie wyprzedzał prace nad rozwojem konstrukcji łodzi podwodnych, bowiem praktyczne zastosowanie jego zaleceń nastąpiło dopiero w połowie XIX wieku. W XVIII i XIX wieku budowy łodzi podwodnych podjęli się wynalazcy z Imperium Rosyjskiego, jednak niewiele z ich konstrukcji przeszło z etapu koncepcyjnego do realizacji. Car Piotr I Wielki wsparł propozycję samouka chłopa Jefima Nikonowa, który zaoferował budowę „łodzi podwodnej” uzbrojonej w „ogniste rury”, stanowiące wczesną europejską formę pocisków rakietowych. Prototyp ukończono w 1720 roku, jednak mimo sukcesu podczas testów, nie wszedł do produkcji, przede wszystkim z powodu problemów ze szczelnością i śmierci cara w 1725 roku.thumb|280px|Model łodzi podwodnej Davida Bushnella "Żółw" Prawdopodobnie pierwszym człowiekiem, który użył bojowo łodzi podwodnej, był Amerykanin David Bushnell. Dowiódł on możliwości podwodnej eksplozji prochu i skonstruował bombę zegarową, zamierzając za ich pomocą zaatakować brytyjskie okręty w trakcie wojny o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych. W 1776 roku zbudował swoją pierwszą łódź podwodną o nazwie "Żółw" (ang. "Turtle"). Drewniany pojazd umożliwiał zmieszczenie jednoosobowej załogi oraz przekładni umożliwiającej poruszanie za pomocą siły mięśni, osiągał on prędkość około 3 węzłów i zapewniał zapas powietrza wystarczający na około 30-minutowy rejs podwodny. Odczepiany ładunek wybuchowy skonstruowano w taki sposób, aby było możliwe przymocowanie go dna wrogiego okrętu za pomocą wiertła, a następnie oddalenie się na bezpieczną odległość kiedy miała nastapić eksplozja. W celu obsługi swojego okrętu i wykonania ataku, Bushnell wyszkolił ochotnika nazwiskiem Ezra Lee, który zaatakował flagowy okręt admirała Richarda Howe'a HMS "Orzeł" (ang. HMS "Eagle"). Atak „Turtle'a” na „Eagle’a” nie był jednak udany. Historię ataku uważa się również za wynik propagandy wojennej, ponieważ brytyjskie akta nie zawierają żadnej wzmianki o tym wydarzeniu.thumb|280px|Rysunek łodzi podwodnej konstrukcji Roberta Fultona "Nautilus" z 1806 rokuthumb|280px|Model łodzi podwodnej Nautilus-2 konstrukcji Roberta Fultona Następnych prób skonstruowania sprawnego okrętu podwodnego podjął się amerykański inżynier oraz wynalazca Robert Fulton. Choć prezentacja gotowego projektu dla francuskiego ministerstwa marynarki była udana, nie zdecydowano się zamówić okrętów tej klasy. Przez następne trzy lata Fulton podróżował po Europie, oferując okręty podwodne wielu rządom. W roku 1800 powrócił do Francji, gdzie nowy Pierwszy konsul Napoleon Bonaparte udzielił mu środków pieniężnych na budowę okrętu. Nowy okręt podwodny Fultona nazwany "Nautilus" został ukończony w maju 1801 roku. Atakować miał w podobny sposób jak "Żółw”, poprzez przyczepienie ładunku wybuchowego do kadłuba okrętu przeciwnika. Przeprowadzony nieopodal miasta Brest test na starym szkunerze zakończył się sukcesem, cel wysadzono w powietrze. Pomimo sukcesu Napoleon oświadczył, że „Nautilus” jest niehonorowy, w związku z czym nie został zakupiony. thumb|Rysunek łodzi podwodnej konstrukcji Karla Szildera z 1834 roku W 1834 roku powstała pierwsza na świecie całkowicie metalowa łódź podwodna skonstruowana przez rosyjskiego wynalazcę Karla Andriejewicza Szildera. Której silnik napędzał za pomocą przekładni zewnętrzne urządzenia do wiosłowania przypominające kacze płetwy. Zaletą łodzi była obecność dwóch luków wejściowych o wysokości 100 cm i średnicy 84 cm z iluminatorami, co pozwoliło na użytkowanie okrętu nawet przy wietrznej pogodzie oraz umożliwiło nawigację. Uzbrojenie łodzi składało się z sześciu pocisków z prochowym ładunkiem wybuchowym przymocowanym do końcówki harpuna. Specjalny drut biegł z pocisku do łodzi, w której znajdował się akumulator. Aby pokonać okręt nieprzyjaciela, konieczne było przebicie czubka wrogiego okrętu końcówką, po czym łódź cofając się, rozwijała drut. Wybuch następował, gdy łódź podwodna oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość. Pociski umieszczono w specjalnych tubach, po każdej stronie łodzi podwodnej znajdowały się 3 takie rury. Strzelanie pociskami można było przeprowadzać zarówno na powierzchni, jak i pod wodą.thumb|280px|Pierwsza niemiecka łódź podwodna "Brandtaucher" wydobyta i po remoncie stanowiaca obecnie eksponat muzealny w Muzeum w Dreźnie Jednym z najbardziej znaczących konstruktorów okrętów podwodnych w drugiej połowie XIX wieku był niemiecki inżynier Wilhelm Bauer. W latach 1850-1875 zaprojektował kilka łodzi podwodnych, których projekty usiłował sprzedać rządom Niemiec, Austrii, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych. W 1850 roku Bauer zbudował prototyp łodzi "Brandtaucher" w należącej do Augusta Howaldta stoczni w Kilonii. Okręt ten wziął udział w I wojnie o Szlezwik, gdzie w znacznym stopniu przyczynił się do odepchnięcia od brzegu duńskiej floty blokującej Kilonię.thumb|280px|Rysunek przedstawiający łódź podwodną "Hunley" Pierwszą na świecie łodzią podwodną, która przeprowadziła skuteczną akcję bojową, był należący do sił Konfederatów okręt "Hunley", o napędzie mięśniowym skonstruowany przez amerykańskiego wynalazcę Horace'a Hunleya. 17 lutego 1864 roku, w trakcie amerykańskiej wojny secesyjnej, zatopił on należący do sił Unii parowo-żaglowy slup USS "Housatonic". Jednostka Konfederacji zdetonowała przy kadłubie "Housatonica” minę wytykową, która spowodowała eksplozję magazynu amunicji na okręcie Unii. Śmierć poniosło 5 członków załogi "Housatonica”. Jakkolwiek "Hunley” zatopił okręt nieprzyjaciela, sam również zatonął powodując śmierć większej ilości marynarzy (21 osób) niż na pokładzie zatopionego okrętu. Pomysł wykorzystania łodzi podwodnej w walce został spopularyzowany w powieści naukowo-fantastycznej francuskiego pisarza Jules Verne'a pt. "Dwadzieścia tysięcy mil podmorskiej podróży", napisanej w 1870 roku. Powieść opisuje dowodzoną przez kapitana Nemo piracką łódź podwodną "Nautilus", która taranuje i niszczy statki handlowe za pomocą metalowego „kła” umieszczonego na dziobie łodzi. O prototypie torped lub innej broni w powieści nie mówiono. W kolejnej powieści pt. "Tajemnicza wyspa" piracka łódź podwodna zostaje zaatakowana i zatopiona przez minę morską założoną przez kapitana Nemo. Wpływ powieści Dwadzieścia tysięcy mil podmorskiej podróży na umysły był tak silny, że pierwszy atomowy okręt podwodny konstrukcji amerykańskiej zbudowany w XX wieku został nazwany USS "Nautilus" na cześć Nautilusa Julesa Verne'a. Ponadto nazwa „Nautilus” z powieści jest szeroko stosowana w celach badawczych w oceanografii. Prawdopodobnie nazwa okrętu w powieści Verne'a była zainspirowana nazwą łodzi skonstruowanej przez Roberta Fultona w 1801 roku.thumb|280px|Łódź podwodna konstrukcji Stefana Drzewieckiego Pierwsza rosyjska łódź podwodna zaprojektowana przez Iwana Fiodorowicza Aleksandrowskiego zostałazbudowana w Stoczni Bałtyckiej w Petersburgu w 1866 roku. W 1878 roku w Odessie przetestowano pierwszą rosyjską łódź podwodną zaprojektowaną przez polskiego inżyniera Stefana Drzewieckiego. Jego konstrukcja o długości około 5 metrów była napędzana śmigłem, którego obrót odbywał się za pomocą napędu noznego jak w rowerach. Udane testy pierwszej konstrukcji oraz kolejnej drugiej testowanej w Gatczinie koło Petersburga w obecności Aleksandra III doprowadziły w rezultacie do budowy w Petersburgu serii 50 jednostek dla rosyjskiego ministerstwa wojny dla ochrony twierdz morskich. Armia rosyjska skierowała je do obrony Kronsztadu i Sewastopola, a w 1885 roku przejęła je marynarka wojenna Rosji. Ta jednak wkrótce uznała je za nieefektywne, sam Drzewiecki natomiast w 1887 roku wyemigrował do Francji. thumb|280px|Łódź podwodna USS "Holland" typu "Holland VI" konstrukcji Johna Hollandathumb|280px|Łódź podwodna "Agonaut Junior" konstrukcji Simona Lake'a W drugiej połowie XIX wieku prace nad konstrukcjami łodzi podwodnych prowadziło wielu konstruktorów z Francji, Cesarstwa Niemieckiego, Szwecji oraz USA. Pionierami w konstrukcji nowoczesnych okrętów podwodnych z napędem silnikowym byli jednakże ci ostatni czyli Amerykanie. W pierwszej kolejności należy zaliczyć do nich konstruktora i wynalazcę Johna Hollanda, który w 1878 roku zwodował swój pierwszy okręt podwodny o długości 14 stóp (4,26 m), korzystając ze wsparcia finansowego antybrytyjskiego Bractwa Feńskiego. Jego drugi okręt, "Finian Ram" o długości 31 stóp (9,44 metra) miał być już okrętem bojowym. Wyposażony był w benzynowy silnik o mocy 15 KM, zanurzał się, utrzymywał głębokość i wynurzał nie dzięki balastowi, ale sterom głębokości, z zachowaniem niewielkiej rezerwy wyporu hydrostatycznego. Uzbrojony był w pneumatyczną armatę, która mogła wystrzelić podwodną torpedę o długości 6 stóp (1,8 m). Jeszcze w trakcie testów "Finian Rama”, Holland wraz z pochodzącym z Polski wynalazcą Edmuntem Zalinskim utworzył przedsiębiorstwo Nautilus Submarine Boat Company, które rozpoczęło budowę jednostki „Holland III”, a następnie „Holland IV”. 17 maja 1897 roku John Holland zwodował pojazd podwodny napędzany silnikiem benzynowym na powierzchni i czerpaną z akumulatorów energią elektryczną w zanurzeniu. Łódź podwodna oznaczona pierwotnie jako „Holland VI”, była pierwszą na świecie łodzią podwodną o "klasycznym" napędzie, opartym na wykorzystaniu silnika spalinowego na wodzie i elektrycznego pod wodą. Jednostka uzbrojona była w wyrzutnię torpedową kalibru 457 mm na dziobie i trzy torpedy, a także w dwa pneumatyczne działa dynamitowe (jedno zwrócone do przodu, drugie do tyłu). „Holland VI” został zakupiony przez Marynarkę Wojenną USA w dniu 11 kwietnia 1900 roku, a 12 października 1900 roku, oficjalnie wszedł do służby pod nazwą USS "Holland". Następna konstrukcja, „Holland VII”, odniosła ogromny sukces, zbudowana w liczbie 24 egzemplarzy służyła we flotach Stanów Zjednoczonych, Wielkiej Brytanii, Rosji, Japonii oraz Holandii, stając się punktem wyjścia do dalszego rozwoju konstrukcji podwodnych tych krajów. John Holland miał poważnego rywala w walce o względy amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej, Simona Lake'a. Założył on przedsiębiorstwo Lake Submarine Company, które zbudowało łodzie „Argonaut Junior” oraz „Argonaut”, druga z nich jako pierwsza na świecie z sukcesem operowała na otwartym morzu. Największym wkładem Lake’a w rozwój łodzi podwodnych było opracowanie działających sterów głębokości, które zostały wykorzystane w procesie zanurzania łodzi, utrzymywania głębokości oraz wynurzania. Pierwsze konstrukcje Lake’a nie zyskały jednak uznania w oczach amerykańskiej marynarki, ich plany zostały sprzedane do Rosji oraz Cesarstwa Austro-Węgier (Okręt podwodny typu U-1). Z racji słabej ochrony patentowej, zastosowane w nich rozwiązania zostały w całości przejęte przez największą i najważniejszą niemiecką stocznię okrętową, Friedrich Krupp Germaniawerft w Kilonii do produkcji jej pierwszych podwodnych jednostek pływających, sprzedawanych rodzimej marynarce wojennej, Austro-Węgrom, Rosji oraz Norwegii. thumb|280px|Francuska łódź podwodna konstrukcji Maxime'a Laubeuf Niezwykle istotne dla rozwoju łodzi podwodnych były konstrukcje francuskiego inżyniera Maxime'a Laubeufa. W 1898 roku francuska Marynarka Narodowa ogłosiła konkurs na projekt łodzi podwodnej, którego zwycięzcą została konstrukcja Laubeufa o nazwie "Narwal". Laubeuf po raz pierwszy zastosował w niej fundamentalne dla rozwoju tej klasy okrętów rozwiązanie. Był to podwójny kadłub, złożony z wewnętrznego kadłuba sztywnego (ciśnieniowego) i zewnętrznego kadłuba lekkiego. Zadaniem pierwszego było wytrzymanie ciśnienia wody, drugi zewnętrzny kadłub lekki miał polepszać możliwości w zakresie pływania na powierzchni. Pomiędzy kadłubami znajdowały się zbiorniki balastowe oraz trymujące. Taka konfiguracja kadłuba dominowała w budownictwie okrętów podwodnych aż do zakończenia II wojny światowej. Jak wiele francuskich okrętów w ciągu następnych 25 lat, „Narwal” był wyposażony w silnik parowy, ponieważ marynarka francuska niechętnie podchodziła do wykorzystania silników spalinowych z uwagi na ryzyko eksplozji paliwa jakim była ówcześnie benzyna. Inną unikalną cechą tej łodzi było użycie silnika parowego nie tylko do poruszania się na powierzchni, ale także do ładowania za jego pomocą akumulatorów elektrycznych. Rozwiązanie takie doprowadziło do znacznego wzrostu autonomii łodzi podwodnej, która nie musiała już wracać do bazy, aby naładować akumulatory.thumb|280px|[[Łódź podwodna klasy D konstrukcji brytyjskiej]] Wprowadzenie do użytku w 1908 roku brytyjskich jednostek klasy D stanowiło jednak decydujące zerwanie z koncepcjami Hollanda. W łodziach tych po raz pierwszy wprowadzono do użytku siodłowe zbiorniki balastowe (ang. saddle tanks), znajdujące się na zewnątrz kadłuba, przypominające rozwieszone po bokach konia sakwy. Łodzie typu D stanowiły jednocześnie cezurę wyznaczającą przejście Wielkiej Brytanii do budowy oceanicznych okrętów podwodnych zdolnych do pływania na dalekich dystansach. W tym samym czasie w Imperium Rosyjskim w 1909 roku zbudowano inną nowatorską konstrukcję, łódź podwodną "Minoga" która była pierwszą na świecie łodzią podwodną napędzaną silnikiem wysokoprężnym. Do późnych lat XIX wieku Niemcy nie przejawiały większego zainteresowania okrętami tej klasy. Pierwszym bardziej rozwiniętym projektem była konstrukcja pracującego dla zakładów Kruppa hiszpańskiego inżyniera Raimonda Lorenza D'Equevilley-Montjustina, który opracował jednostkę o nazwie "Forelle", która z technicznego punktu widzenia odniosła umiarkowany sukces i nie spotkała się z większym zainteresowaniem rządu Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Krupp bez zgody Lake’a wykorzystał uzyskane od niego informacje do opracowania przez siebie udanych konstrukcji własnych okrętów, z zamiarem ich sprzedaży Rosji, Norwegii, Austro-Węgrom, a ostatecznie także rodzimej cesarskiej marynarce wojennej. thumb|280px|SM U-1, pierwsza łódź podwodna konstrukcji niemieckiej Zerwanie przez Kruppa współpracy z D’Equevilleyem otworzyło Friedrichowi Kruppowi drogę do współpracy z marynarką wojenną Niemiec i szybki rozwój technologiczny poprzedzający wybuch I wojny światowej. Rezultatem był rozwój techniczny oraz wzrost w zakresie wielkości i zdolności bojowych nowych konstrukcji, choć zaznaczyć należy bardzo powolne przekonywanie się decydentów niemieckiej marynarki do zastąpienia silników benzynowych dieslowskimi jednostkami napędowymi. Pierwszy niemiecki okręt podwodny (niem. Unterseeboot) w skrócie: U-Boot zwodowany 4 sierpnia 1906 roku otrzymał oznaczenie U-1, a wybudowany został w stoczni Friedrich Krupp Germaniawerft. Łódź ta wyposażona była w dwa silniki dwusuwowe o łącznej mocy 400 KM oraz dwa silniki elektryczne o identycznej mocy, które pełniły zarazem rolę prądnic ładujących akumulatory. Na powierzchni U-1 dysponował zasięgiem ok. 1 500 mil morskich przy prędkości 10 węzłów, w zanurzeniu natomiast zasięg wynosił około 50 mil morskich przy prędkości 5 węzłów. Miał możliwość pływania w zanurzeniu około 10 godzin. Uzbrojenie jednostki stanowiła pojedyncza wyrzutnia torpedowa kalibru 450 mm. Dalszy rozwój techniczny konstrukcji łodzi podwodnych spowodował, że w przededniu wybuchu I wojny światowej liczące się floty dysponowały bronią, która w sprzyjających warunkach mogłaby doprowadzić przeciwnika, jeśli nie do przegrania wojny, to co najmniej do załamania gospodarczego. Z jednostek powstałych bezpośrednio przed wybuchem pierwszej wojny światowej, na uwagę zasługuje także zwodowany 12 sierpnia 1912 roku rosyjski "Krab", pierwsza jednostka podwodna konstrukcyjnie przeznaczona do stawiania zagród minowych.thumb|280px|Łódź podwodna klasy E konstrukcji brytyjskiej HMS E1 W momencie wybuchu I wojny światowej brytyjska Królewska Marynarka i francuska Marynarka Narodowa były największymi na świecie użytkownikami łodzi podwodnych. Każda z tych flot miała ich dwukrotnie więcej niż flota Cesarstwa Niemieckiego. Ówczesna flota Imperium Rosyjskiego miała stosunkowo długą tradycję działań podwodnych, jej siły były jednak podzielone między Morza Bałtyckie i Czarne. Podobnie jak wszystkie marynarki świata, floty te nie miały ustalonej doktryny użycia sił podwodnych ani świadomości, w jakim kierunku mogą rozwinąć się przyszłe operacje podwodne. Podstawowym zadaniem głównych brytyjskich sił podwodnych były ofensywne patrole u wybrzeży Niemiec, starszych okrętów zaś patrole o charakterze defensywnym wzdłuż wschodniego i południowego wybrzeża. Flota brytyjska podjęła kilka prób współdziałania okrętów podwodnych z jednostkami nawodnymi w celu zastawienia pułapki i zniszczenia niemieckiej Floty Oceanicznej. Jednostki te odniosły pewne sukcesy, zmuszając Niemców do ostrożności, jednakże ogólnie nie były zbyt efektywne. Rosja posiadała na Bałtyku osiem jednostek, z których tylko jedna zdolna była do działań o większym zasięgu, stąd też Wielka Brytania wysłała na Bałtyk swoje okręty HMS E1 oraz HMS E9 celem atakowania linii komunikacyjnych między Szwecją a Niemcami. Operacje te zmusiły zarówno szwedzką marynarkę wojenną, jak i marynarkę Niemiec do konwojowania statków, co spowodowało radykalne zmniejszenie strat. Brytyjsko-francuskie operacje morskie w Cieśninie Dardanelskiej w kwietniu 1915 roku skłonił obie floty do wysłania okrętów na Morze Marmara, by tam nękać transport morski Imperium Osmańskiego oraz okręty wspierające obrońców. Aż do wybuchu rewolucji październikowej w Imperium Rosyjskim działania przeciw flocie osmańskiej prowadziła także rosyjska marynarka wojenna, której działalność na Morzu Czarnym poważnie zakłóciła dostawy węgla dla floty w Stambule, znacznie obniżając jej sprawność bojową. Michał Iljin (dyskusja) 22:41, gru 8, 2019 (UTC)IljinM. Kategoria:Jednostki pływające Kategoria:Okręty Podwodne